One Night
by acebear
Summary: how scotch and Sex on the beach in a club leads to more


One Night

don't own anything but this work of fiction

they were at a club in a booth just talking about their day and sipping on their drinks ( sex on the beach for her and a scotch on the rocks for him) as the sound of jazz filled the dimly lit room. He had just set his scotch back down on the table when she moved closer to him with a look in her eyes. He knew that look oh so well so he pulled her close and started kissing her deep. It took her less than a moment to kiss him back and get into his lap as soon as she was in his lap he started unbuttoning her shirt he had just started exposing her black lace bra when they needed to part for air. once they had gotten their breath back she moved his hands and said let's get out of here then buttoned her top back up and got off him and took his hand.

After getting outside the club he called a cab before picking her up and kissing her again. She had just started kissing him back when the cab pulled up. Once the cab was there he put her down and grabbed her hand and they got into the cab. once they were in the cab she got back into his lap after she was in his lap he placed his hand under her skirt lifting it exposing her black lace thong for the driver to see. But she was to busy making out with him to realize that the driver was getting a view of her ass. It didn't take long for them to get her place once the cab stopped they stopped making out and he took his hand off her ass and put her skirt down he then took her hand and lead her out of the car before finally paying the driver.

It didn't take long for them to get inside after paying the driver. once they were inside he unbuttoned her whole shirt in one movement before pushing her shirt off her and letting it hit the floor. After her shirt hit the floor he picked her up and carried her off to the couch. After he laid her on the couch he took off her thong and bra before finally taking off her skirt and undressing. Once they were both completely he got on top of her and started kissing her deep before entering her fast and deep. It wasn't long after they started that her walls started closing around his twitching cock. Soon they were coming hard and fast together.

After they got their breath back he pulled out of her and sat up once he sat up she sat up too and crowed over to him and got into his lap. Once she was in his lap she started kissing him deep soon she could feel him getting hard under him so she lowered herself onto him and started riding him. Soon she was speeding up and he started sucking on her breasts making her moan loud. Soon they were coming hard and fast for the 2nd time that night. After they got their breathing back she got off him and stood up and took his hand and lead her off to her bedroom. Once they got into her bedroom she pulled him close and started kissing him again. It wasn't long till they were in her coffin for a 3rd round of the night.

They had just gotten their breath back again when they just laid there wrapped in each other's arms. Soon she was yawned and snuggled into him before finally falling asleep. It only took a moment of watching her sleep before he finally gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead before finally falling asleep himself. It was only a few hours when she woke up and started kissing him soon she was on top of him kissing his neck. It wasn't long after she had started kissing his neck is when he woke up. She stopped kissing his neck as soon as she noticed he was awake. He then said good morning beautiful she then kissed him and said good morning handsome. He then asked her what time it was she then looked over at the clock on her wall and saw it was only 3 am. She then told him it was 3 am he then said well then there's still time before we have to head to work as he flipped them over so that he was now on top of her. She giggled then kissed him deep he kissed her back deeper as he entered her fast and deep. It wasn't long until they were coming hard and fast for yet another time.

After getting their breath back they sat up him holding her as they talked about things before she finally got up and out if the coffin and saying come on let go take a shower before getting ready and making some breakfast he just looked at her and said or we could just do some naked cooking then go take a shower. She then took his hand and lead him to the kitchen where they started to cook. She was just about to take the bacon out of the pan when he turned off the stove and picked her up and placed her on the island and pulling her toward him and entering her deep making her moan loud. Soon they were coming fast and hard. After they got their breath back he helped her off the island they then went and plated their breakfast and ate before finally going and taking a shower. While in the shower they made more love before finally showering. Once their shower was done and they were finally clean she turned off the water and they got out and dried off before heading back to her bedroom and getting dressed for the day.

2 months later

he was on his way to her lab to pick her up for lunch when he noticed she wasn't in her lab so he decided he would sit in her office and wait for her. It was another 20 mins before she finally came walking in she walked over to him and kissed him the sat in her lap for a moment before finally kissing him and asking him where he wanted to go. He thought about it for a moment before kissing her and saying how about we go to the diner we found last night. She then said OK sure sounds perfect she then kissed him once more before getting up and taking his hand and leading him to the elevator.

It didn't take them long to get to the diner once they left the navy yard and once they were inside it wasn't long and they had ordered and was waiting for their food. They talked about this and that while they waited. Soon their food was there and they were eating while they were eating he took her and with his free on and started rubbing light cycles on the top of her hand she smiled and pulled her and away and got up and walked over to him and sat in his lap. He just sat there holding her relaxing in the moments of them just being in each other's arms. After a few moments, she kissed him and said she couldn't wait to get home tonight he then looked at her and said oh why is that? She then said that is for me to know and for you to find out when I tell you when we get home.

A/n stopping this chapter here what do think she wants to tell him please review and thanks for reading

I also want to give a big shout out/credit to DS2010 for help with the plot for this story and Loveheart2004 for the help on my other new story called They say you can't go home again which will be out soon

yours always

acebear


End file.
